magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Frogger
Reviews Summary C+VG Issue 2 The arcade games industry seems to have discovered a new hero figure to tempt us onto its machines. It is questionable whether hard-bitten arcade and pub veterans, who are used to seeing themselves as laser bases or rocket ships, will be able to identify with this new character — a frog — but he seems to be cropping up in several games now. Frogger is one of the popular new generation of arcade games which are getting away from space themes. It does give an idea of how tough a life frogs may lead. Our intrepid amphibian is first set the problem of crossing a busy highway without getting run over. Manoeuvring the creature by a joystick, either vertically or horizontally, it must avoid a steady stream of vehicles to reach the river bank. Here the aim is to cross without falling in, via a series of logs and the treacherous diving turtles, who are not averse to giving a hurrying frog an early bath. Other terrors lurking here include deadly snakes, otters and crocodiles. Points are scored for each safe jump (10), arriving safely home (5O) and beating the timer (10 points per beat saved). Bonuses can be accrued by escorting home a lady frog (200), gobbling an insect (200) and safely getting all five frogs home (1,000). C+VG Issue 12 The trip to the breeding grounds is life and death to the hopping amphibians of Frogger. A busy highway and a perilous river crossing stand in their way and they have only 30 seconds to reach the home bays. Frogger is the second cartridge in the range of Atari compatible games from Parker Brothers to be available over here and it is a very close copy of the arcade original. Each frog must be guided through five crowded lanes of traffic, hopping between cars and lorries, travelling in different directions at varying speeds. Then he arrives at the river bank and is faced by a raging torrent, carrying logs down-stream while turtles swim up it. By judging leaps between these he will arrive at his home bay. But our aquatic leaper must take care not to spend too long on the blue, diving turtles which will dip below the surface and surrender him to the current. On the bright side he could rescue a lady frog from the logs and carry her home on his back. Alligators drift between the logs and their jaws will snap shut on any frog careless enough to leap into them. Points are scored for every frog safely home and bonuses for those who picked up a lady friend or found a tasty fly meal. When all five frog bays are filled a set of new frogs come out to make the trip — only across more crowded roads and with fewer floating objects on the river. But watch out for snakes and alligators on the river banks in the later stages. Palitoy markets the cartridge over here and it costs £29.50. Category:Arcade Games Category:Atari 2600 Games Category:Atari 400/800/XL/XE Games Category:Konami Category:C+VG Reviews Category:Coleco Category:Parker Bros. Category:Personal Computer Games Reviews Category:Page 6 Reviews Category:Sierra On-Line Category:GamesMaster Reviews Category:Majesco Category:Game Boy Games